Tales of Life
by ShadedHeart Lamora
Summary: FFIX one-shot/drabble collection. Focusing on one character or pairing, every chapter describes his or her feelings, in a try to capture their thoughts and personalities. It will be both heart-warming and sad, cute and serious.
1. Dear to Me

_**Cough This is my first attempt on writing Final Fantasy IX...I'm going to write a collection of drabbles/one-shots/whatsoever, and I have absolutely no idea to which characters I will write or in what order. I've got one for Eiko and one for Amarant in my head, and maybe I'll come up with one for Blank and one for Dagger/Garnet... Ehm, we'll see about that. Yeah, so like, enjoy. Freymarant FTW.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy IX and I so want to do that I'm crying myself to sleep.**_

_Amarant & Freya_

_**Dear to Me**_

He did not know for how long he had loved her. Maybe since that very first time they had met, down at the small harbour in Alexandria. He had been on his way towards the water, she away from it. When they met, so did their eyes. Maybe he had fallen in love with her then, when their gazes were linked together for a few seconds. Of course, she couldn't see his eyes; they were hidden beneath his fiery dreadlocks as usual, and he could only get glimpses of sparkling emerald green under that dragon head-shaped hat and her silver hair.

Her hair, how he loved it. It was so different from his own. It was silky and shimmering like a moonlit river in a starry night; her eyes being the gentle and yet so bright stars far away in the black sky. Yes, so far away from him. She was an angel, he always believed that she was when he saw her jump high into the air, as if she had invisible wings and flew.

She was an angel, a seraph belonging in the heavens, and he was a demon. The flames of hell in his hair, in his body, in his soul, eating, tearing, crushing. He was the Flaming Amarant. She was the Lady Freya.

So far away, and still so near. Because the fire burned inside her too. That he had known since the first time. When looking at her, stunned by her beauty and utter grace, she glared at him back. When she first spoke, she revealed four small but sharp fangs, more like those of a cat than a rodent. But her tail and ears were those of a rat, as well as her paw-like hands and feet.

"What are you staring at?"

Her voice, her melodic voice, like silver bells ringing, woke him up. It also awoke the fire. He was again the Flaming Amarant, gladly fighting everything living that happened to be in his way.

"...Are you really that tough?" he asked. He could see that she was, she was a dragon knight of Burmecia, but he just had to ask. It was in his nature to do such things.

"Try me!"

They would have fought if the guards and Zidane hadn't gone between. When he realised that she was a friend of the monkey-boy, he tried to use the young man to present himself. He couldn't tell her who he was by himself, he just couldn't. They had just been seconds away from fighting each other, and her lovely eyes still lingered in his memory.

It wasn't much of a first meeting. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened should they have fought each other. Maybe he wouldn't have fallen in love with her, maybe they would've remained rivals even after having joined forces. He could not know. All he knew was that he could never accept it, his love for her, not him who once had vowed never to love again. But that was many years in the past, and she was in the present as well as in the future. Still, he couldn't accept it. So he tried to hide it from her, from the others, from himself. But it only grew.

* * *

In the tower in Alexandria, that night when Bahamut attacked, he told Zidane that the young man made him sick with all his playing hero-games. He could not understand how Zidane was willing to risk his own life for that of another. I the world of Amarant Coral, each and every person cared only for themselves. After all, humans were a selfish species. But at the same time, he knew that he too had once cared that much for a girl, and that maybe, maybe he cared that much for a new woman now. He had even told her a little about his past; about that very first time he had met Zidane, an event which the thief seemed to have forgotten.

But still, he could not accept it. He just couldn't.

* * *

He was chosen to come with Zidane to Oeilvert, together with the bone-headed rusty knight and her. In the dark building, they were often attacked by Epitaphs. And when they mirrored her...

"I'm Freya!"

And he heard her voice, her sweet voice, and he had to fight her. Even though he knew it was just a simulacrum, just the thought of having to slice her with his metal claws made his soul twist and turn, his mind scream in pain and his heart strings ache. He did not want to fight her, but what choice did he have? He couldn't resist. So he hit her, until she fell down on the stony floor, and the illusion disappeared. He didn't want to. But he had to, this he knew. Should he hesitate, the copy would hurt the real Freya, and he could not bear that. He didn't care if it hit Zidane or Steiner, he did not care if it hit him, as long as it didn't hurt her. He couldn't allow her to be harmed. Not her. Not Freya.

So he killed the false Freyas, one after another, his heart still in great pain. But every time a simulacrum fell and vanished, she was still standing by his side, living, breathing, real. And his heart heated and flamed, he thanked his dreads for being in his face all the time. Otherwise she would have noticed the love, the passion and the devotion in his eyes. He could not let that happen; he could not let her know.

Because he still couldn't accept it.

* * *

At Ipsen's Castle, he forced himself into being his old self. Into being cool, tough, strong. Going by his own was his way to prove to Zidane that working alone beat working in a team any day, as well as prove to himself that he did not need her by his side. That he still was the Flaming Amarant, the lonewolf who did not fall in love with rat-ladies from the Realm of Eternal Rain.

And he beat them, he really did. At the goal, he waited for them. Told Zidane that he was the winner, and that he did not care about them any more, that he was leaving. And all the time, she had her eyes on him, he could feel her gaze burn a big, maiming hole through his body, straight to his heart and soul. And yet he did not give in. He played the big bully Amarant, who didn't care whether they died the next second. And he left, now feeling her eyes following him, leaving blistering marks in his back.

But he was careless, and fell into a trap. When he was lying there, he could see her before his open eyes. Her face told him that it was his rightful punishment for leaving her, even though he knew that he loved her. That this, being situated here, crippled and broken, was exactly what he deserved.

Despite his past actions, the monkey-boy came to save him. He still couldn't understand. Sure, Zidane had gone to save Dagger, whom he loved, but this? Saving a man who hated him, who did nothing else than taunting him and being as stubborn and grumpy as a sulking chocobo? Who had told them that they might be enemies the next time they met? He reminded Zidane of this, and yet the young man helped him on his feet. And suddenly he didn't feel so broken any more. Maybe it had been his heart, and not his bones, that had been crushed against the hard, cold stone. But he was going back to her now, and thus he did not feel any pain. He was going to see her again, hear her voice again, see her beautiful eyes and silver hair again.

* * *

When Zidane chose to send him and Freya to the Fire Shrine, a shiver ran down his spine, but he could not let anyone notice how much this announcement affected him, no. Instead he pretended to be annoyed, asked why he had to go with her, knowing that she could hear his harsh words. When Zidane teasingly wondered if he wanted to go with Eiko, he remained silent, his heart pounding inside his chest.

At the Shrine, he let her take the lead, since she was the one Zidane had trusted with the mirror.

"That was too easy... it must have been disappointing for you", she said a little by the way.

He said nothing. Yes, their stroll through the stone tunnel hadn't been very exciting, but just the fact that he had been alone with her, so near her, was excitement enough.

"Now, I'll place the mirror here..." she said, reaching forward to put the mirror in the recess obviously meant for it.

Then, he could suddenly sense something, _feel_ something. The fire inside him told him that another fire was starting, that the two hot-tempered warriors had lit it. And it was dangerous. It was going to harm her if he did not act.

"Freya, stand back!" he yelled, and shoved her aside.

The next second Maliris, the Fire Guard appeared where Freya had been standing a second ago. After telling them about Kuja and Terra, they had to fight her. He wounded the viper-woman severely, letting Freya deal the killing blow.

He had saved her. He really had saved her. He could in his memories hear his own voice calling her name, her beautiful name. It seemed to him like his gruff voice shouldn't be allowed to speak her name. It was like a fiery demon trying to embrace an icy angel. They simply did not belong together, he understood that.

But he couldn't accept it.

* * *

Oh, what a grand escape from Terra, and in nothing less than the very airship that destroyed the homes of Dagger and Eiko, and killed the young queen's mother. They were all shaken, it seemed. Yes, he was too, even if he did his best to hide it. He tried so hard not even her striking a conversation with him could get him off balance.

"Well, I was talking to Amarant about it earlier..."

Oh, to hear her voice speak his name! It was the greatest of joys, it made him feel as mighty as the ship he was flying in, invincible. He could've stopped a rampaging Behemoth with his bare hands, or soared through the skies like a dragon, the loyal servant of wind, or defeated Kuja all by himself.

And yet, he spoke as any other of them would have done, worried. Was this the end? Would Kuja destroy the world? He didn't want that to happen. He didn't give a damn whether he lived or died, but he could not let Freya be harmed. No, should Kuja have survived, he needed to be stopped, as soon as possible. The Iifa Tree was the answer. Would that overgrown plant be their final destination, where they would meet their fate face to face? And now the dreaded Mist was back, holding Gaia in it's claws again. The evil Mist, anew covering the planet, causing terror and spreading fear among its inhabitants. They had to put an end to this, they were chosen to be the champions of the world. Such a big task for them. For him, an unemployed security guard, once tricked by a boy. Could he make it? Yes. Yes, he could, because he had something to fight for, something dear to him to protect.

They left the Genomes in Black Mage Village. He stated that seeing them in all their ignorance was like watching kids play. Then he asked her if lost time could be recovered. Could it? Could he use all those years he spent doing nothing of importance to be with her instead? No. She said she didn't know, that there was only one thing they could do. To protect the Genomes from everybody who tried to take their time away from them, and yes, he agreed. She was so kind, so gentle, and yet so strong. How could he do else than agree with her? How was he supposed not to love her? But he wasn't meant to.

He still couldn't accept it.

* * *

In Memoria, that snake appeared once again. Hadn't he and Freya slain it? Yet it was here, and fight it again they did. After Marilis, the other guardians followed; Tiamat, Kraken and Lich. There were other monsters as well, and at the end of their hard journey through Memoria, they were rewarded with nothing else than more fights; Deathguise, Kuja, and eventually Necron. Now, fighting he knew. Battle he could. Combat he was good at. It was like a dance to him, avoid, attack, evade, attack, jump, attack, constantly flowing back and forth, mind closed, eyes focused at his target. Never did he let fear get hold of him, not once. Never did he let the fear they were facing get hold of her, never did he let it come near her. Without anybody noticing, he took the blows in her stead, feeling the pain pierce his body. But he didn't care, for he knew that should she had been hit, the pain in his heart would've been even greater.

He couldn't accept that.

* * *

Spread like leaves for the wind they did, when Zidane wasn't there to keep them together. She returned to Burmecia, to live with her beloved Sir Fratley, and he went back to walking around. He thought of her every single day, hour and second. Always was she there in his head, her eyes, her voice, her smile. And his heart ached. But he would not give in to those dear memories, he would endure.

* * *

Some time later, he walked towards Alexandria. He felt that after all they had gone through together, he should honour his past comrades-in-arms by being there and watching the Tantalus Theatre Troupe perform 'I Want To Be Your Canary'. And he hoped that she'd be there too. Lani caught up with him on the way. He didn't care whether she came along or not; he didn't need her or her ruthless behaviour. He wanted to be alone, or with his friends, with _her_.

Never would he have expected Zidane to come back. He, just like everybody else, had though that the monkey-boy was dead. But truly, it was a grand come-back. And yes, he, just like everybody else, was happy to see the young man again. Standing so near her that he could feel the warmth of her body, he, just like everybody else, applauded.

What he could feel...was happiness. Nothing else than pure happiness. Zidane had taught him much, even if he hadn't wanted to admit it.

* * *

Later, when all their celebrating was over, and it was time for them to part anew, he found himself standing with her some distance away from the others. He saw the sunshine reflect in something, and when he searched for the source of the reflex, he understood that it had come from a ring on her hand.

"Has Fratley finally proposed?" he asked, trying harder than ever before to hide his true feelings.

She looked confused at first, but then looked down at the ring.

"Oh, you mean this? No, no. It's not an engagement ring, it's just an ordinary add-on. But this particular ring reminds me of something I love...something dear to me."

He didn't understand what she meant, and they went separate ways again. Still, he could think of her only.

It wasn't until after a couple of days that he came to realisation of the meaning of her words.

The ring she wore...it was a Coral ring.

_**Tell me you got it. Please. It's like the most awesome plot I have ever come up with. So please tell me you got it.**_

_**Amarant's last name is Coral. Freya is wearing a Coral ring, and she says it reminds her of something dear to her. Isn't that über cuteness? I so love it. I'm smart sometimes.**_

_**Anyway this makes me fangirlsession and yet I have written it. It's just so cute! Please tell me what you think of it :)**_


	2. Hero

_**Merry Christmas! In Sweden we celebrate the 24th, just accept that, 'kay? Oh well. This is my Christmas present to**_**TheVulpineHero1****_, hoping that he'll recognise parts of himself in it. Or something just as deep and cool. Took me like, no time to write actually, but I think it turned out good. This proves that I can write things that are shorter than five pages..._**

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_Blank_

_Hero_

He was a hero. Yeah, he sure was. He didn't run around bragging about monsters he had slain like Zidane, who still was the hyper-active and childish - but at the same time deep - thief he had always been (even though he was the future king of Alexandria), but he was a hero.

No, Blank's style was way different. He was cool all the time, almost impudently nonchalant, never playing any of his younger so-called brother's hero-games. He knew that he was a hero, everybody else knew, and should they forget – Shiva have mercy upon their souls – he was always there to clear his throat discreetly and say 'You remember that time when I really helped Zidane and his gang out, you do, right?'

Without him, those who got all the credit, Zidane, Dagger, the annoying brat, the weird but cool kiddo, the bully, the rat, the rust heap and the thing, would never have been able to do whatever they did to save the planet and all that stuff. Without his sacrifice in the Evil Forest their journey would've ended before it even started. When the forest got him, it slowed down for a split second, hardly any time at all, but just enough for Zidane, Vivi, Dagger and Steiner to escape.

Trapped in stone, his mind was slower, but still reacting to this new situation he was caught in. The time passed by like a gently flowing river, waves embracing and twisting around each other all the time. The forest around him was quiet and stagnant, not a bird, an animal or even the slightest whisper of a wind could be heard. Though numb, he still had lots of time to reflect over had he had done. He had thrown away his own needs, his needs to survive, to save others. Such a heroic action.

Yeah, and then there was that time when he saved them from those clown things. Bein' heroic again. And after that, boss thought that Blank was the perfect person to deliver messages to Zidane, and alluva sudden he was steering a boat. Like, a ship. Naturally, he was elite at that too, because Blank was elite in everything he did. He could do anything, like writing fantastic poetry, or run faster than Steiner would sink if somebody pushed him into a lake, or scare off Grand Dragons with just an invisible gaze from beneath his belt bandanna. Because yeah, he's that awesome. He's Blank. A hero.

Yup, that's about him in a nutshell. Sacrificing himself for his friends, completely awesome at just about everything he does, charming as hell, serious but definitely not boring, wearing his attitude to life as a mask, having his own style and not caring what others think of him. 'Cause he's Blank. A hero.


	3. Big Girl

_**Haa! I'm super late, sorry! Well, here's another one, an' it's 'bout Eiko this time. It's also a little more serious than the previous ones. Soon you'll understand why. Enjoy!**_

_Eiko_

_Big Girl_

She was a big girl. Not a kid like when she fought with Zidane all those years ago, back when she was only six years old. No, now she was actually _nine._ Big girl, almost teenager and practically an adult. Dad still thought she was a kid, but what could he possibly know? Nothing, that's what! He never let her walk around Lindblum by herself, instead he gave her a squad of soldiers who followed her everywhere like a flock of big, clanking dogs.

She had complained to daddy, but he just ruffled her hair, making her bow untie itself, laughed and said that she was his little girl, and that he never would let anything happen to her, that's why the guards were necessary. Then she had complained to mum, who sighed and said that she was daddy's only child, that's why he cared so much for her.

But Eiko didn't think dad did this because he cared. He did this because he thought that she was a little kid, which was _so_ not true. She was a big girl! So she nagged and nagged and nagged, said that she was big enough to walk around the city by herself, like _hello_, she had actually saved the world, any bells ringing? And she didn't want any soldiers who went two steps behind her all the time, their noisy armours disturbing her thoughts. For a long time, almost two weeks, she nagged. And then dad finally said that yes, she could go out on her own. After all, she was his big girl now, wasn't she? And yes, she was! She _so_ was!

So, one sunny and warm summer afternoon, she went out by herself. Alone. No annoying can-men who followed her every step. At last, she was free! Happily, she skipped down the road to the air cabs. Now, where should she go? To the Business District to shop, or to the Theatre District to go see her friends in Tantalus? No, wait, she wanted to go to the newly rebuilt Industrial District! She'd never been there before, and now she wanted to check it out. She knew there was a bar, because she'd heard lotsa stories about how Zidane had spent his days there flirting with every girl in sight, but that was before he got together with Dagger. Zidane and Dagger... Eiko had accepted that Zidane loved the queen of Aexandria now, and he was too old for her anyway. She was considering going with Vivi, but he was so...so not like her. Well, he'd change if he was with her. But then again, there was always that: How much longer would Vivi live? She decided not to think of that right now, because it made her so sad, and that sadness lingered for days. She didn't want the little Black Mage to die, she liked him. He was cute.

She shook her head, enough of him now! Off to the Industrial District, yes, that's where she wanted to go. And the air cab would take her there, and she'd walk around looking at everything, and then she'd return to the castle and tell dad what a big girl she was. There, now she had a plan.

When she got off the air cab, the first thing she saw was a big fountain. The water was so pretty, it sparkled like crystal in the sunlight. She stood by it for a couple of minutes, just watching it in silence. Then she continued along the road. People she met smiled at her and greeted her with 'Good day, Princess!' or 'How are you doing, Princess?'.

_Princess!_

Hell, she liked the sound of that! Dad wasn't king and mum wasn't queen, but the people hadn't managed to come up with anything better to call her than 'princess'. And she really didn't have anything against it. In Madain Sari, she had been queen, but that was only because she was the only summoner still alive – Dagger really didn't count since she didn't live there – and her only court had been her moogles. Here, she was only princess, but she had lots of dependents.

_Princess Eiko. The bravest fighter in Lindblum, a hero who saved the world despite her young age._

Yeah, that sounded awesome! And when she grew up, and became as old as Dagger, she would be the most beautiful young woman in the world, and she'd have a lot of suitors who all would do anything to get her to choose just him and no one else, and she'd be known all over the world, and people would speak her name with reverence, Eiko, Daughter of Madain Sari...

She woke up from her reveries, and realised that she was standing in an dark alley, and that she had no idea of where she was. Oh well, if she kept going forwards, she'd find her way out of here sooner or later! And if not, she could just ask one of the nice people here.

Said and done, she merrily continued. But she just couldn't find a way out! The alley split into more alleys, but the new ones just got darker and creepier than the previous one, and soon she didn't know from where she had come. Now she was starting to get nervous. Oh, she missed Mog! Just the feeling of the moogle's soft fur to her chest would've made her feel brave now, but Mog was a summon now and could only help her when she had something to fight. And something told her that fear didn't count.

Every sound made her twitch and spin around, she looked over her shoulder every other second and she felt how her bow was shaking, due to the facy that the girl who wore it was shaking, too. Suddenly, a hoarse voice croaked:

"Lost, are ya, little girl?"

Eiko squeaked and turned around. Three men were standing around her, surrounding her. They were dirty and their clothes were worn and tattered.

"But don't ya worry, sweetie, we'll help you back to mommy again, trust us..."

The men started laughing. What did they want?

"E-excuse me, could you tell me how to get to the square with the fountain...?"

The men laughed even more; she could see that the one who had talked had lost four teeth.

"Yeah, in fact, we intend to lead you there, missy. Just come with us, and nothing will happen to you. There are bad men in these neighbourhoods, ya know, bad men who'd _love_ to run into a sweet little girl like you...and who knows what they'd do to ya?"

They got closer; Eiko's whole being told her that _this_ was something she could fight, this Madeen could help her with.

"Back off!" she screamed, and brought out the light inside her which was the summon who once was Mog. But the light never had the chance to gather together and form Madeen. A hand hit her face, she cried out and fell over in the dirt on the ground.

"A summoner, are ya? Yeah, y'are, yer got that silly horn and all. Boys! I believe we've found ourselves the regent's kid, the Princess of Lindblum herself!"

Though her sight was blurred with tears, Eiko could still see how the three men got closer. She screamed again, and tried to cover herself with her arms.

"Back off!"

"Scumbags!"

Those voices...she knew them. She opened her eyes just in time to see how the man with the four teeth missing fell, apparently unconscious. The other two were being attacked by two shadowy figures, one of them leaning forward, sword in hand, before attacking, putting great strength behind every blow. The other one seemed to dance around, resting his weapon over his shoulder, rolling back and forth like a wave, striking quickly as lightning and relentlessly like a fire.

It didn't take long before the other two punks fell too, and the victors turned to Eiko.

"You okay, kiddo?" the bigger one asked, lending her his hand.

"Y-yeah..." she stammered as she allowed him to help her on her feet.

"Sheez, this place ain't no playground! Whaddar ya doin' here, Eiko?"

Now, when she had got the tears and dirt away from her eyes, she could see them a little better. And it was definitely people she knew.

"Marcus! Blank!" she cried out, throwing herself in Marcus's arms, sobbing and crying.

"Whoa, take it easy, kid", Marcus responded, his voice just as calm, warm and kind as she remembered. "And bro's right, this is no place for kids. What are you doin' here?"

"I was go-going out o-on my o-own for the fi-first time..." she sobbed. She told them, though a little slower than she usually spoke, about how she had ended up here. When she was done and had let go of Marcus, the thieves were both shaking their heads.

"Strollin' into the darkest an' shadiest alleys in all o' Lindblum, was that really necessary?" Blank said, tapping his shoulder with his sword.

"I wasn't like I did it on purpose!" Eiko yelled, enraged.

"Hey, easy now! I'm just kiddin' ya. Poor girl, gettin' involved with some of the greatest scums on earth... hey bro, let's take her outta here."

"Yeah", Marcus nodded.

Eiko took a few steps, but her legs were shaking so much she doubted she'd manage to the next crook.

"This is no good", Marcus stated. "Here, I'll take you piggyback."

She had nothing aginst this, instead she was just happy to feel the Tantalus member's strong back beneath, feel that she was safe. Marcus huffed, but went forwards like a loyal chocobo. Blank kept his sword ready, casting glances around them all the time – well, at least Eiko guessed that was what he was doing, since she couldn't see his eyes.

It took them fifteen minutes to get back to the main street, and Eiko blinked in the sudden light, which stood in stark constant to the gloom in the alley maze. Marcus let her down on the ground, and then the thieves both turned to her.

"Sheez kid, you look horrible", Blank commented. "Yer all dirty. Cid sure as hell won't be happy to see you like this."

"He won't let me go out on my own again..." she whispered, still a little shaken.

"Well..." Marcus said and scratched his chin. "Just tell him you fell in a mud pool. Don't mention the Industrial District. See, you'll be all fine by yourself if you just keep outta here. Some of the people here aren't as nice to little girls as they should. I think you noticed."

She nodded.

"But...what were they going to...do with me?"

Blank and Marcus looked at each other.

"Trust me kid, ya don't wanna know", the red-head answered. "Sheez, even I don't wanna know."

"But, what were _you_ doing in there?"

Another look from behind their bandannas.

"Blank was visiting a...friend of his. Charming young lady."

Something told her that she didn't want to know anything about this, either.

"So, Eiko, how about we see you home? Jus' for safety measure, eh?" Blank suggested.

Eiko nodded and smiled wryly.

"If you let me ride on your backs again."

"Man, kid really knows what she wants, huh?" Blank moaned.

"Your turn, bro", was Marcus's response.

"Guess I have no choice. As you wich, princess", Blank said and bowed just like a member of the court would've done.

Marcus helped Eiko onto the ragdoll-man's back, and then they continued. Outside of the castle they stopped, and Marcus lifted her down again.

"Hey, now listen here, kid", he began. "We're fond of you, we really are. We don't want anything to happen to you, so stay outta trouble. That means, stay outta the Industrial District. Nothing of interest to you there. Only punks and scumbags. Lindblum is a nice city, much better than Treno, but all of the people here ain't saints."

"Yeah", Blank filled in. "An' you're a big girl now, ain't ya? Nine years already, huh... Well, a big girl like you should have brains enough to know when she better keep her distance to certain things. The Industrial District is one of those things. The other districts are all fine, especially the Theatre District, 'cause there's where we're kings, my bro an' me. Come visit us whenever you want, but keep outta the Industrial District! Ya got what I'm tellin' ya?"

Eiko nodded quickly.

"Good girl." Blank ruffled her hair, making her bow untie itself. This time, she didn't mind it at all. Instead, she giggled, stood on her tiptoes and kissed them on the cheek once each.

"See ya 'round, uncle Blank, uncle Marcus!" she said as she ran towards the castle.

"Hey! I'm not old enough to be your uncle, brat!" Blank yelled after her, and Marcus muttered:

"Not her too. I though it was enough with that Vivi kid."

Eiko didn't care about them; she had to go to dad and explain. A good plan was already forming in her head.

One: Lie just a little to mum and dad.

Two: Tell them how much she liked the Tantalus.

Three: Stay the hell outta the Industrial District. After all, she was a big girl, and big girls know when to keep their distance to certain things.

_**So, what do you think? Gotta love Blank an' Marcus, eh? Most underrated video game characters ever! Blank was seriously the best, and Marcus is awesome too. Well, enough about them, this is an Eiko fic! Gotta love that brat, too. I hope y'all think I managed to capture her well, I think I did pretty good. Eiko's the coolest kid ever. Now, who will I write about next? I've got stories for Vivi, Steiner, Dagger, Marcus and Amarant ready, the problem is to know who to choose...**_

_**Love,**_

_**Shade Lamora**_


	4. The Place I'll Return To Someday

_**I wrote this in school, so I just wrote it down on the computer and bam, Zidane's ready. This is really lyrics to the song bearing the same name, recommended to listen to the melody while reading :) Enjoy!**_

_Zidane_

_The Place I'll Return To Someday_

Longing growing strong

inside of my young heart

Where will you lead me?

So far from my home

Away from family

away from everything that's safe

Take me on a journey

maybe never to return

Stars shining from afar,

light this winding path before me

Friendship bonds to be stretched

new of love to be tied

Here now my heart still rests

here my soul still lingers

Always my thoughts go here,

the place I'll return to someday

Cast away my childhood,

training to become strong

Fighting enemies of life

fighting to protect my love

Eyes set on the horizon

journey bound for other worlds

Aquiring lore of the arcane

never oblivious again

Light of love shine strong,

power of friend's strength together

My pride's not bound in steel

but in allies' solidarity

Striking with swords of hope

powered by planet's blessing

Yet still my thoughts go there

to the place I'll return to someday

_**What do you think? Pretty good, eh? Oh well, maybe not, but it's something. I couldn't come up with anything for Zidane, but then this came to me like a flash of smartness-light. Yay for smartness-flashes!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Shade Lamora**_


	5. Amaranth

_**Hey there! Finally updating am I? Yeah well, I've been crazy busy lately. I really should be doing my technology history-essay right now, but I just had to get this thing done. It's Amarant-time! His childhood, too. Prepare for emotional shit, if you're over-emotional like me you're likely to start crying. I did. And I'm the one who made this up. Yes, I am innovative enough to name Amarant's chapter 'Amaranth'. Music listened to whilst writing: Iron Maiden. Like, a lot. It helps me get into the right brooding and depressed mode I need when writing these kinda characters. Enjoy!**_

_Amarant_

_Amaranth_

He was scared, so very scared. He tried to hide not only his face, but his whole being, behind the red mess he called his hair. The older boy was close to him, so close that he could feel his breath. He knew what would come, and he tried to make himself as small and invisible as possible, tried to brace himself from the blow.

"Sneaky little thief, are ya?" the other boy hissed. "We don't tolerate thieves, no matter if they're just lousy brats like you. Thieves will get punished."

The read-headed boy didn't need to see the other raising his hand to punch him, he knew what happened anyway. But then-

"Hey, dickhead!"

A girl's voice called out, and the punisher turned his head.

"Eh? What's that you say now?"

"I said 'hey, dickhead'. You deaf?"

"You bitch! Damn, yer in trouble now!"

He threw the thief away, starting to chase after the girl, while his friends who had been hoping for a fight, looked at each other, confused. The read-head took his chance, got to his feet and ran for his life, and before anyone had even noticed, he was gone.

His heart was pounding, he stumbled on his own feet as he dashed forwards like an arrow. He sped around a corner, saw a ladder, darted towards it and climbed as fast as he could. He heard the sound of the other boy's friends approaching, and to prevent them from following him, he gathered all his strength and managed to pull the ladder up onto the roof. He then waited, and yes, after only a few second they came. They ran past below him, not even once looking up – why would they, when there was no indicator that said that their prey could be in that direction? The boy wasn't gonna tell them, either. He sat quiet as a mouse until the last sounds of his pursuers had echoed away and faded, and then set the ladder right. He climbed down slowly, listening carefully all the time. But no, they didn't seem to be on their way back. Good, then he was safe, at least for a little while. He hurried back to the small square where the other boy had found him, looking around on the ground, and – yes, there was the bread he had stolen. He had dropped it on the ground when he had been slammed to the wall, and nobody had touched it. He took it, looked around like a mouse scared of the cat, and then ran off, towards the empty loft where he lived. The house was a warehouse, but the upper floor was unused, and it was there he recided, there he was the king of dust and silence. But it was safe there, and that was all that mattered to him.

He didn't calm down until he had climbed the old oak, pressed himself in through the broken window and sunk down to the floor inside his palace of rotten planks. He was shivering with fright, this time is had been really close. But he had escaped, thanks to that girl. Why had she helped him? Why would she, when they didn't know each other, and she risked being beaten by doing so? He couldn't understand. But he didn't care, he had stopped caring a long time ago. He could hardly even remember what he had been doing the last years – but he must've had some kinda life before he arrived in Dali, right? He didn't know, he supposed that he had repressed it because he didn't _want _to remember. He often found himself laughing, a bitter, cynical laugh. He was only thirteen, and cynical already. But why wouldn't he? What had he to be happy for? He didn't have a family, no caring parents, no home, not even a name... He was usually called 'Red', because of his hair. But that wasn't much of a name. Then again, why would he want one? If he had a name and people knew it, his life as a thief would become harder. Then people would know who he was, because he _would_ be somebody, somebody else than just 'that red-headed thieving boy'. No, he was better off without a name. He'd stopped caring abut that, too. All he cared about was getting food, and now, when the chase was over, he felt how hungry he was. He took a bite of the bread he had stolen. It tasted wonderfully. He took another one. Even if that girl had helped him out, he wouldn't have been able to escape if it hadn't been for his quick brain and fast feet. He took a third. Damn, he was a good thief, he'd never get caught.

A sound made him freeze with terror. It came from outside; somebody was _in his tree_. He got to his feet, bent forwards in his battle pose, prepared himself for a fight, if they had found him. But how could they? Had they followed him here without him noticing?

A face appeared in the non-existing window. I was a girl's face, dirty and smiling, with grey eyes and dark blonde hair. She crawled in, and stood in front of him with her head slightly tilted.

"You scared of me? Or you think it was _them_?"

He recognised the voice.

"You're... It was you who helped me earlier."

"M-hm!" She nodded, still smiling. "I didn't think is was right that he was gonna beat you up, just because you'd stolen some bread. It's not like the bakery's gonna go bankrupt, and I figured you had a reason."

"Well...I was hungry."

The girl put her hands in her sides, and looked inquiring.

"Don't you have a mum or a dad? Nobody who can take of you?"

"...No." He shook his head.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Me too! I thought you looked my age. What's your name?"

"I...I don't have a name. People just call me 'Red' because of my hair."

"Well, that makes sense. Poor you though, I'd hate not having a name. I'm Shayissa! Nice to meet you, Red!"

"Um, nice to meet you too...?"

"You sound unsure. You don't like girls? Many boys of our age don't. I can never understand what we ever did to them, to make them so scared of us!"

"No, I don't have a problem with girls. I just...I have a problem with everybody. I've been alone for as long as I can remember and-"

Wait. Why was he telling her these things? She didn't have anything at all to do with it! He glared at her from beneath his dreadlocks.

"Oh, come on, Red", she said and sat down on the floor, legs crossed and head still tilted. "We all need someone to talk to sometimes. Me, too. You want me to start telling about myself? Would that make you more comfortable? And now when I'm sitting, there's no need for you to look like you're gonna attack me any second, right?"

He realised that he was still standing in his battle stance, and relaxed a little, but not fully. How could she trust him, just like that? He scowled at her, looking angry and dangerous because he was scared. That was how his defence system worked.

"Good. You looked scary. Um, okay, as I said, I'm Shayissa, and I'm an outsider like you. But, I'm not a thief, I have a family, but I newly moved here and I don't have any friends, and the other kids don't like me at all. So then I don't like them either! But you seem like a, what's the word, _reasonable _enough guy to me. Come on, why can't we be friends? I'm so looonely and it's boring, don't you feel alone too sometimes?"

"I guess...yeah", he muttered. "But I'm used to it."

"Naw, that's so sad! No one should have to be alone. I can be your friend, if you want to."

"Why would you wanna do that? Why did you help me?"

She looked surprised.

"So you'd rather have been beaten up by that big bully and then walk hungry?"

"No..."

"Yeah, so then what's your problem? I wanted to help you because I felt sorry for you, and because I hate that idiot. He takes any reason he can to give someone a beating." She smiled a little. "And because I thought that if I helped you out, you'd be grateful and wanna become my friend. That's why I went here, I've seen you go here so I figured this is where you live. It's not very comfortable, is it?"

"No. But I don't have anywhere else to live."

"Yeah well, I could help you make it comfy! I'll bring you cushions and a mattress and blankets and a chair and whatnot!"

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Yeah! I so totally would! We have some unused stuff in the attic, my parents wouldn't notice if it went missing. But I'll do it on one condition!"

"What?" he asked, looking suspicious.

"You'll have to be my friend!"

He was confused. She wanted to become friends with him, just like that? How could she trust him? How could she want to, when she didn't know him? He didn't understand how this girl was thinking. But...the thought of having a mattress and a blanket was tempting, so very tempting. Thus, he nodded, slowly.

"Okay. I'll be your friend."

She practically flew to her feet, grinning like a maniac with her whole face.

"Great! I'm sure we'll be the best friends ever, Red! But you know what?" Again, she tilted her head. It seemed to be a habit for her. "'Red' is a stupid name. It sound so corny! Let's give you a new one."

"A new name? Just like that? Can we do that?"

"Of course we can! 'Red' isn't your official name, so then no one will know that the new name isn't, either. So, any ideas? It's your name, after all."

He shook his head, thoughts swirling inside his head. He was about to get a name, he'd have a name, he's be someone...and it didn't sound so bad, after all. It wasn't like he had to tell people what his name was, and then he could_ both_ have a name and be a successful thief. Yeah, that sure sounded good. But he couldn't think of one.

"You know what?" Shayissa said. "Since your hair is so special, I mean it's really unique, maybe we should give you a name related to it, but better than 'Red'?"

"What would that be?"

"I thought...oh, it reminds me of a plant, but I can't remember the name of it...it looks like a fox tail. Wait, now I know! An amaranth, that's the word! But naming you after a plant would be silly, wouldn't it? How about we change it, to like, Amarant?"

Amarant. _Amarant. _He liked the sound of that. Yeah, he really liked it. He nodded, and Shayissa smiled even more.

"Great...Amarant! Congrats, you've got yourself a name!"

"Yeah...I do. I...thank you." He blushed slightly, and suddenly felt shy.

* * *

Just like she had promised, Shayissa brought him furniture. The pillows, cushions and the blanket was easy to get in through the window, but it was too small for the bigger things. They had to do it a night; he went downstairs and unlocked the door, and she carried the mattress, the chair and even a small table through the village, one by one, and then he helped her getting them up the narrow, steep staircase. When they were in place, it felt like any normal home to him. What other furniture could a person possible need? Shayissa, on the other hand, came with new ideas and suggestions all the time.

"How about we hang some curtains in the windows? I mean, when I've brought you candles, people will see the light and start wondering. And what about a shelf? When you get yourself some more things, you can put them there. You know what? Someday I'll get you a real bed. Promise! You want paper? I'll try to find some, and a pencil, and then you can draw and write and stuff, it's good for your head. Hey! I think we have an oil lamp, I'll snatch it and bring it here, it's way better than candles!"

He could listen to her talking and watching her prance around on the dusty floor for hours. He was fascinated, taken, enchanced by her never faltering cheerfulness. She seemed to do nothing else than smile, and when she walked her curly hair danced in the air, emitting its own golden light and casting reflexes on the grey walls, bringing the sun into the lifeless, stagnant room. She laughed a lot, and it was a heartly laughter; not the silver-bells-ringing-kind of laughter, but a pure, natural one coming directly from her fiery inside, bubbling up trough her body until the whole girl was sparkling with glowing happiness. She was total opposite to himself, and he had started to believe that she was in fact his other half, the part of him that had been missing for so long. The happy part of him. He liked being with her, he liked it a lot. When she came crawling in trough the window in the morning he always waited for her, filled with excitement, and when she left in the evening, he was weighed down by loneliness. He soon started to relate her arrival with the sunrise, and her departure with sunset. She had become his light of hope. His light of love.

* * *

He knew it now. He had fallen in love with her.

* * *

After a month, she had got him all the things she had said she would, except the bed. She said that she'd keep looking until she found one.

"It's not necessary", he mumbled, blushing slightly. "The mattress is good enough for me. I was used to sleeping on the floor, y'know."

"Yeah, exactly! That's why you _deserve_ a real, proper bed! And also...", she looked at him from beneath the strands of her hair that had fallen into her face, "...because you're a real nice guy. Might be the best boy I've ever met. The others are so, what's the word, _self-centered_ and only likes the pretty girls. They've got no _depth_, not like you."

"I...I think you're pretty."

His normally light blue face turned beet red, and he looked away from her, afraid of meeting her eyes. He heard her inhale, and expected something terrible. He didn't know what or why, but he was still scared of what was to come.

"You do? That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me! You're so cute, Amarant!"

He loved it, when she said his name, the name she had given him. He looked up at her, saw her beaming at him, and felt the blush fade a little. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all. No, not with a girl like Shayissa.

* * *

After two months, she still hadn't found any bed. Sullen she sat on his mattress, complaining.

"This village is too small! Can't even find a bed for you, that sucks!"

Then she lit up, eyes wide and face smiling, just like she always did when she got an idea.

"Hey, Amarant! Let's leave Dali!"

"What?"

"You heard me, let's leave Dali and go to a bigger place, like...Treno! Let's go to Treno and make a fortune by gamble the gil outta the rich people there, and become nobles, and you can have the biggest bed in the world! How about it?"

The thought was thrilling. Going to Treno, with Shayissa? Yes, yes, absolutely yes! Enough hiding up here – how nice it might've got it was still the dusty loft of a storage building – and enough stealing. He'd be rich! He'd be someone, with a name, with a title, with a life. He'd be with her...always.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, excitement shining in his grass green eyes. "Yeah, let's! I wanna go, with you, Shayissa! Let's go now!"

"Oh, you're nice, but silly", she said and laughed. "We can't go now! What are we gonna eat during the journey? I need to fix some stuff first, okay? It's gonna take time...but hey, here's a plan: I hurry as much as I possibly can, and then we meet outside of the village at midnight in three days. I'll have everything prepared until then. Okay?"

"Okay..." he said and nodded. Three days without her? How would he endure? Oh well, he simply had to focus on his new future, think happy thoughts, and time would fly. But one thing bothered him.

"What about your parents?"

"Hm? What's with them?"

"You won't miss them? And they'll get worried for sure, if you just disappear. They'll come looking for you."

"Nah, I won't miss them, not when I have you around. You're much more fun. And I'll leave them a note telling them to keep cool, and that I know what I'm doing. It's not like I haven't run from home before. They're used to it. It'll take a couple of days before they start to worry, and by then, we're halfway to Treno!"

"Okay, if you say so."

And it was settled.

* * *

Half past eleven he was waiting just past the outer edge of Dali. He had been patient, for three long days he hadn't seen her, and now it was finally time! As soon as the darkness had fallen, he had made his way to the square, hid in the shadows of a building, keeping a keen eye on the clock on the wall of the town hall. He'd had to wait for an hour and a half before leaving. Now he was there, at said spot, waiting. He tried to be calm, but it was hard. His heart raced, his feet paced, his stirring thoughts couldn't be traced. Time flowed by, caressing his face, the moonlight shining like her warm smile. But yet, she was nowhere to be seen. He waited even longer. He didn't know what time it was, but he could tell it was over midnight by now. What if she had got into trouble? Or what if she had been delayed? He would have to wait until she showed up.

* * *

She didn't come. When the sun begun to rise, he went back. He would wait the next night for her. He would wait until she came. She would come to his loft and explain what had went wrong. They would laugh at it and everything would be fine.

* * *

She didn't come. At the same time as the previous night, he went to wait outside of Dali. The confidence he had felt started to fade away. What if she didn't come? No, of course she had. There had been a mistake, she had meant _this _night. She would come. She would.

* * *

She didn't come. He waited all night, he waited in his thanks to her so comfortable home, but she never showed up. His heart trembled. She wasn't going to come. She had abandoned him. With heavy feet, he went outside of the village to wait one last night. It was now or never.

* * *

When day came, he was still alone. Shayissa hadn't come. His heart was crushed, now he knew how it felt. She had got his trust, just to do this to him? Had he been a mere toy to her? He didn't want to believe it, but it seemed like it. He began to walk. He would go to Treno alone. He would become rich by himself. Why would he need her, when he had never needed anyone before they met?

When he walked away, first slowly but then faster and faster, he made a vow. Gritting his teeth, clenching his fists, anger burning in his eyes, he vowed never to love again. Girls...they were treacherous, false, and cruel. He would be alone now, and he would do just fine.

* * *

"So, Red, you wanna be a security guard? What's your name, boy?"

"...Amarant."

"Yeah, I figure it fits. You look like a flaming amaranth!"

* * *

Thirteen years later, he stood outside of Dali again, on the very same spot as those lonely nights when he had waited. Zidane had decided that they would go back here, some of the others had been here once before, and his reason was to look for Stellazzio and just 'check up' on everything. Amarant couldn't understand why. And he didn't want to go back here. But now he was here, and he was not going to chicken out. Never. He muttered something about taking a look around, and walked away from the others, feeling the rat-lady's gaze burn in his back. Oh, she sure was wondering now. But he didn't care if she was. Not now, he didn't care about anything. Hollow and blunt he went around the village. It looked the same. He went to the warehouse. It, too, looked the same. After having looked around, he climbed the tree and in through the window. Everything in his old home looked the same, like the rest of Dali, just covered in a thick layer of dust. He wandered around, leaving traces in the grime. He was empty. He felt nothing. Why was he here? He didn't know. He went back outside, and continued his aimless walking.

He ended up in the small graveyard. He went around among the gravestones, and suddenly stopped. A pretty, white stone caught his eye.

_Shayissa Coral_

_*7th May 1773_

_~15th August 1786_

_Your smile will always be remembered_

She was dead. She had died one day before that fateful night when she never showed up. Why? How culd a young girl like her die, just like that? He didn't understand. Thirteen years later, he was all grown up and he still couldn't understand her. He closed his eyes. He had doubted her, he had believed that she had abandoned him, betrayed him, deceived him. How could he? She had never showed anything but kindness to him, and he doubted her? He was angry with himself. He had deceived himself, and because of that, he had been a lonewolf for thirteen years, been a distrusting bully, an aggressive man who channelled his own grief via hurting people. A man who had once, when he was a boy, vowed never to love again, and who had despised women for their 'treacherous nature'. All this because of the death of one young girl, half his lifetime ago. He couldn't even remember anything before he met her. What had happened before that older boy pinned him to the wall, ready to hit, and she appeared like a golden angel, saving him? He couldn't recall.

"It's my daughter's grave."

Amarant opened his eyes, turned his head and looked at the older woman who stood beside him. He had been too lost in thought to notice her coming. She seemed to be in her late fifties, she had curly golden hair with grey streaks, and her face...like the hair, it was just like Shayissa's. He wanted to say something, wanted to tell this old lady who he was and that her missing furniture stood in the storage building, but words escaped when he trid to speak.

"She was such a sweet child...wild, yes, she ran from home a lot, but she never meant harm to anyone. Why, she even helped a little boy escape from a punk who tried to punch him. Oh, Shayissa..."

Even though his mouth was dry, Amarant felt that he had to say something, anything.

"How come...how come she died so young?"

"She suffered from an illness. It wasn't visible, it didn't affect her until she one morning didn't wake up. She knew about it, it troubled her greatly too, because she feared death. She would never let anyone know of her terror though, she just smiled and gave the joy she couldn't feel to others. But something very curious happened during the last months of her life...she brightened up, she laughed more and seemed so happy, almost like she had forgotten about it. I never understood what it was that made her so happy, and she wouldn't tell. She'd just run away and be gone the whole day. I think that she met someone, someone she loved. But, you know, kids. They just won't tell their parents anything."

The woman smiled faintly at him. Amarant nodded slowly.

"So, what brings you here, young man?"

"I..." What would he say? That he had been dragged to Dali against his will by a compassionate thief, gone here at random and found the grave of the only true friend in his life, who he had thought had deserted him? "I came here to visit an old friend. And to...to ask for forgiveness. I didn't treat her the way I should have, I distrusted her when I had no reason to."

"I do hope your friend forgives you. Well, good luck."

The woman bent down and placed something on the grave. When she got up and started to walk away, he saw what it was. A flower. An amaranth. His heart raced. This was a strange thing to place on the grave of one's daughter, not exactly the ordinary white rose.

"Lady, wait!" he said and went after her. She stopped and looked at him, surprised and questioningly.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask why you laid an amaranth of all things on the grave?"

"It is a rather unusual gift for someone who's dead, isn't it?" she said with a sad smile. "But you see, just a few weeks before she died, Shayissa declared that amaranths were her favourite flowers. I found it odd, after all they aren't very beautiful, but she said that there's more to them than meets the eye. That even though they were rough on the outside, they were really warm and wonderful on the inside. I never understood what she meant."

"Yeah...strange", he muttered.

"It was nice to talk to you, but I'm afraid I have to go now. My husband is ill and I have to make him dinner. Have a good day, mr...?"

"Don't call me 'mister'. I go by many names, and people used to call me 'Red'. However, Shayissa called me Amarant. Talking to you may have given me the redemption I've sought for so long, mrs Coral. Good day."

He turned around and walked away before she could answer.

* * *

In the middle of the night, he left the inn and went out to the nearestby forest. He searched for a long time before he found it; an amaranth bush. He picked one of the flowers and headed back to the village. He climbed the tree up to the broken window, collected a candle and a piece of paper from the small table. Then he continued to the graveyard. He placed the fox tail next to the one Shayissa's mother had left there earlier, thrust the candle into the earth and lit it by scratching a stick against his boot until it caught fire. In the light from the small flame, he unfolded the rolled paper. It was one of the drawings he had made thirteen years ago, a picture of the very same kind of flower as the two lying in front of him, a boy with fiery red dreads, and a smiling girl with golden blonde hair, the two of them holding hands. With the charred stick, he wrote on the paper:

_The things Shayissa took from your loft thirteen years ago is in the first floor of the old storage building. She brought them there for me. I thank you for helping me understand her._

_Amarant Coral_

Then he left, left the grave of his only friend, his only love, the girl who had given him the changed name of a plant, and who had given him his last name without telling him that it was hers, too. The girl who hadn't told him about her illness and pretended it didn't exist, planning for their future, to not worry him. Maybe he could accept the thief's friendship now. Maybe. Perhaps he could even accept the rat-lady...but that was a different story. All that mattered was that he had been forgiven, by her, and most of all, by himself.

_**I AM NOT CRYING. Maybe just a little. Anyway, it's sad, so I've got a reason. I feel so mean for doing this to Amarant...I love him so much! My blue dreadlock gorilla. Hope you liked it. It's a little rushed in the beginning I know, but some people you just make friends with at like, no time at all. Like my Soulmate. The second time ever I met her we started calling each other Soulmates, and Shayissa seems like that kind of person. I liked her a lot. I didn't want to kill her once I had written her, but it was the plan I made up ages ago...so I had to. Poor Shayissa. Review, please?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Shade Lamora**_


	6. Bro

_**I frickin' love Marcus. He and Blank are the most underrated video game characters ever, I've said it before and I'm saying it again. I love them. Anyway, here's some Marcus awesomeness and a drunk Blank for ya. Hope you like!**_

_Marcus_

_Bro_

It wasn't easy sometimes, being Blank's bro. Because of the way the red-head behaved when out drinking, people tended to assume that Marcus was the same. Which he was not. He silently watched his bro, drunk and happy, flirt with three girls at the same time, in a manner that would have made Zidane himself envious. Blank spoke of all his heroic deeds, of that time in the Evil Forest, when he piloted the Blue Narciss, and other stuff that was part true but mostly made up to impress ladies. The young women giggled, screamed out loud when it was as the most exciting, and commented the ragdoll-man's boldness. Anybody who wasn't blind – and despite the fact that he wore a bandanna over his eyes, Marcus's eyesight was perfect – could see that Blank was having a great time.

Even Marcus sometimes found it hard to figure Blank out. He was sophisticated and annoyingly nonchalant most of the time, but he could be hot-tempered and impulsive too. Especially with alcohol in his blood. He made stupid things sometimes. After all, Blank was young. Marcus was too, of course, but still slightly older than his bro and he had always been the most stabile in the Tantalus Theatre Troupe. He silently watched over the others; the swift and non-caring Blank, the strange and unsure-of-himself Cinna, the bossy and fiery, constantly laughing Baku. Before there had been the ignorant and skirt-chasing Zidane too, but he was going to be King of Alexandria soon – not that it mattered, since it was Queen Garnet who would rule the country anyway. The gang wasn't to big anymore. Ruby still had her mini-theatre, the Nero brothers came and went as they pleased. But Marcus was there. Marcus was always there.

Marcus was there for his bro when Blank got petrified, doing everything in his power to resurrect him. Marcus was there to aid Zidane and his friends during their journey, always making sure that they could put trust in his sword. Marcus was there for his Troupe, when Blank was totally wasted, Cinna had an emotional breakdown because somebody had told him that he was ugly, the Nero brothers nowhere in sight and boss just laughed it all away. That was his role.

"Hey bro, me an' this lovely lady are goin' now", Blank's voice called. He had his arm wrapped around the waist of a pretty girl with black corkscrews.

"Okay", Marcus answered, making no effort to rise from his chair. He noticed the girl's clothing – her loosely fitting trousers, her small top, her light shoes. Clothes suitable for someone who wished to be able to move swiftly. He noticed how she walked, when Blank led her out from the bar. She was carrying something hidden in her trousers, something that made her strides become short and a little stiff. Probably knives, strapped to her legs. She had big pockets – but those were most likely to just be disguised holes from which she could bring out her knives. Marcus sighed, waited half a minute and then got up and followed the couple. He reached for his sword, which he always carried with him, and quickened up his pace slightly. When he reached around the corner, he saw Blank wildy gestulating at the young woman, telling one of his fake stories as usual, and the girl reaching into her pockets, which were obviously as fake as the red-head's tales. Marcus started to run, trusting in that the female thief would be preoccupied with Blank, and then, when he was just three metres behind them, she turned around with her knives drawn, making big eyes at the sight of Marcus charging at her. She was taken by surprise, and didn't have the time to bring up her knives. Marcus hit her with the flat side of the sword in the head, and she immediately fell to the ground, unconcious.

"What the hell are you doin'?"

"She's a thief, Blank. Look. She was just about to rob you."

Blank silently stared at the young woman, and the knives which she had dropped on the ground.

"Did...did you kill her?"

Marcus shook his head.

"Nah, you know that I don't kill unless it absolutely necessary. She'll wake up in an hour or two, with one hell of a headache. She oughta learned now not to try an' rob my bro."

"Geez, man, geez...I'm sorry, bro. I shoulda...shoulda known..."

Blank was slurring, the booze getting to his head.

"Don't worry about it. You're drunk, an' all chicks aren't thieves. After all, we're the worst thieves in Lindblum."

"Yeah, we are. But, thanks, man."

"'S'all right. Come on, let's get you home."

"Yeah, actually, I feel a little tired. Not that I wouldn't have been able to take her on, y'know, I'm too fast for some lowely robber, y'know, she wouldn't have had a chance against me, y'know..."

Marcus smiled. His bro was back to normal. Admitting that the girl would have taken everything he had if Marcus hadn't been there? Never. But it was just that. Marcus was there, he had always been there, and he would always be there for his bro.

_**Whee! Did you enjoy? I sure do hope so! Haha, I love Blank. Even when he's drunk. And Marcus just because he's Marcus. Geez, I hope Blank wasn't too OOC, but I mean, he's drunk. His more...unsophisticated side oughta come out when he is, I figured. Well, anyway, Marcus is the main focus here and I think I managed to capture him pretty well. What do you say? Review!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Shade Lamora**_


	7. Forgetmenot

_**How long had it been since I updated this? I dunno, but it was quite a while ago…anyway, I founf these old lyrics for Freya's Theme, and realized that even though they're about a year old, I must've had a genius session while writing them because I think they're quite good. I just wrote them down and added the last paragraph, and bam, a new tale of life is added! Music: Freya's Theme, Final Fantasy IX. Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own FFIX or Freya, but both the game and the character are awesome and I'd totally go gay for that rat-lady.**_

_Freya _

_Forget-me-not_

What is left of me now?  
What is left of my life?  
My soul is wounded and torn  
I have fallen into oblivion

To be forgotten is worse than death  
and now he cannot remember me  
I'm lost walking in darkness  
Reminisce of times of old

Where do I go now?  
My people slaughtered like mice  
I'm left alone in this world  
with my heavy burdens

Realm of Eternal Rain  
Water of Burmecia  
Wash my sorrow away  
Clear my eyes of the clouds

Small and pale like a flower  
withered in the shadow  
Forget me not, tears of the sky  
as I pray in the rain…


End file.
